


Daisy

by SylviaGoldingSmith



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaGoldingSmith/pseuds/SylviaGoldingSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope she'll be a fool-that's the best thing a woman can be in this world, a beautiful fool,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy




End file.
